


Annoying

by PurpleStarsss



Series: Love comes in all shades and sizes [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Literally just bonding and supporting each other, friendships, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: Basically, Shadow had a rough day and Red is having none of that.
Relationships: Red Link & Shadow Link
Series: Love comes in all shades and sizes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962226
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Annoying

"Mmm.." 

Anyone who caught sight of the boy that was seething anger would jump out of his way, it's clear he wouldn't take lightly to being stopped.

His hood was pulled over his eyes covering half of his face, yet his once blue eyes glowed bright red in the shade the hood gave him. His posture was slouched and his steps only grew louder and louder.  Fists were clenching and unclenching, hands turning to claws and back to seemingly normal hands.  He was fuming, he could feel his blood boil as he gritted his teeth. Blind rage only continued to fester and grow until he genuinely  _ wanted _ someone to try and provoke him just to unleash that wrath on them. Innocent or not.

_ Who is HE to talk? _

He didn't know why it bothered him this much, it usually  _ wouldn't _ . But this time? It stung.  He didn't like that. He didn't enjoy how it made his insides twist and his chest filled with unchecked blazing anger. Why  _ did _ it sting?

The door opened with a slam, he didn't bother to close it as he stomped over to his room. He didn't bother to acknowledge whoever that was in the house, he did hear someone greet him but he wasn't focused on them. Too lost in his thoughts to acknowledge them as he walked off towards his room. 

He closed his door with an even louder, stronger, slam, more aggressively than the previous one as if it would have made the door fall off its frame as it alarmed the whole house of his frustrations.  He could hear murmurs outside, in the halls. Shadow took in a deep breath as he pulled off his hooded coat and threw it aside, into a messy bundle of clothes in the corner of his messy room.

Shadow started to pace in his small crowded room. It didn't offer much space, him filling it up with a bunch of random stuff whether it was gifts or just trinkets that he thought were neat. But whatever small space he had, he would pace in it.

_ Who is he to judge? Who is- _

He gritted his teeth as his breathing turned shallow. 

_ Wh- _

He heard loud knocks and Shadow paused, staring at the door. It wasn't the patient knocks that would stop for a little bit waiting for him to answer, it wasn't Vio.

It wasn't the loud knocks that wouldn't stop except to have the one on the other end yell an insult and 'ask' him to come out, it wasn't Blue.

It wasn't a singular knock and a gentle whisper to ask or tell him something, it wasn't Green.

It was rhythmic, had a little jingle. A childlike and a little timid knock, It would stop a little but then continue once more. Now he knows the one on the other end isn't timid, but he knows for sure he was sensitive and it definitely influenced his actions as if knocking too loudly could irritate him.  Red.

Shadow narrowed his eyes then rolled them, why in the world is he here?

Of course, he knew Red has the tendency to figure out emotions quicker than others, and he knew his anger was…  _ obvious _ .. 

He cringed. He didn't want to talk. Not now.

"Shadow..?"

He heard a sweet quiet voice from the other side and, for a moment, it made him consider opening the door.

Red was the third person to actually trust him. The first two were Vio and Zelda. He still isn't sure if the other three -Green, Blue, and Erune- do trust him or they just claim to be. There were moments where they tense up and  _ almost _ draw their weapons that made Shadow  _ almost _ think they were going to attack him.

Shadow felt bad for staying silent, he knew the other knew he was here so there was no point in ignoring him.  He bit his lip. He wanted to open the door yet couldn't. A moment of stillness turned into two into three.

"Shadow…?"

He heard him again, still so patient. So  _ kind _ . It would have made him gag from how sweet he was. He couldn't understand how someone this  _ sweet _ exists, then again he knew that the guy wasn't a total angel. Oh, that was a surprise to the creature of darkness, but that's a topic for another time.

"Can I come in?"

Shadow bit his lip before sighing and nodding, then pausing and facepalming. 

_ Right.. he can't see me. _

With a groan, he dragged his feet to the door and opened it slightly, just enough so that he could see the hero's face. His eyebrows were furrowed yet he was smiling softly. So  _ so _ softly..

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him. 

_ What do you want. _

He didn't voice it out. He didn't have to. Red already noticed everything. Of course, he did.

"Are you up for painting anymore or…?" Red asked instead.

Shadow blinked, taken back, as Red reminded him of the plans they had for the day.

_ Right, they made plans for him to practice new hobbies.. _

Red noticed his eyes turning from crimson red to a mix of blue and red. The hylian tilted his head, waiting for his answer, and Shadow frowned before sighing and opening the door so the other could see more than just his face.

"I.. don't wanna try it… now I mean, not in the mood." He answered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Ah.."

Shadow can hear the disappointment in his tone, it further soured his mood and made him  _ want _ to try to comfort the other.

"But- tomorrow! I  _ promise _ tomorrow we can try!" Shadow grinned, a smile that didn't fool either of them, and Red let out a soft laugh.

"Nah, tomorrow I got magic training and those always leave me  _ exhausted _ , Shadow." Red reminded and Shadow's grin faltered a little, opening his mouth to try again, to suggest another day to hang out, but Red caught on and cut him off. 

"And  _ after _ tomorrow, we know you and Vi are gonna go on that little book scavenger hunt." 

Red grinned and Shadow's hand met his forehead, pushing his bangs up as he let out a groan at this reminder. "Shit, I forgot about that- oh.. sorry for cursing uh-" Shadow frowned.

The redhead shrugged and smiled. "Mhm! But it's alright." Red grinned as he spun on his heel and walked down the hall.  Shadow raised an eyebrow at that then narrowed his eyes, then looked down as he nodded slowly and clicked his tongue before closing his door.

_ He didn't stay. Why did he not stay- _

He rolled his eyes as he walked and dropped onto the wooden floor, arms spread like a starfish as he stared up.

_..What was I mad about...? _

Memories started to rush back as he glared at the ceiling. He wants to break something. Destroy something.

He heard the doorknob turn, he didn't bother to check who opened the door. It's probably Vio for all he knows.

It wasn't.

He wasn't  _ that _ disappointed but he wasn't surprised.

Red was back, that comforted him, but this time with a tray. He knew because the smell of it hit him and made him instantly sit up, cake. One big slice of chocolate cake. He can see there were fruits on the side and already made a mental note to avoid eating the green ones.

He heard the other's laugh at him, at his reaction, and he flushed as red as the hero's tunic, but he still grinned at him.

"Excited, hm?" Red teased and Shadow glared at him, a weak one as he tried to hide his own snicker. "Oh shut up, I'd throw the pillow at you if you continue." He threatened and Red gasped.

"You'd risk that and let me drop these  _ sweet oh so tasty- _ " 

"Alright alright, shut up!" Shadow laughed as he sat crisscrossed, his hands resting on his knees as he watched him.

Red grinned as he set the tray down in front of the shadow and sat down, on his knees before shifting to mirror the other's. Shadow didn't waste time, grabbing the plate and fork that he used to stab and get a big piece. It  _ almost _ went into his mouth before he paused and looked at the hero with sheepish and hopeful eyes.

"Do you uh.. want some?" Shadow pointed towards the cake and Red waved his hand in dismissal. Shadow's face broke into a bright grin as he started to eat it, the melted chocolate in its center filled him with joy. Red didn't have the heart to tell him he had a little chocolate in the corner of his mouth.

"God, it tastes just like the ones-"

"From the bakery?"

"Yeah!!! When did you guys get these, oh my Goddesses-" Shadow asked, eyes wide with curiosity as the little chocolate on his face fell back onto the plate.

"Homemade, actually!"

" _ Oh? _ Y'all did  _ amazing _ then, holy shit-" Shadow grinned and then went back into eating, enjoying every bite he took.  Eventually, there was one dirty plate, some fruits that were jabbed and poked, and half-finished glass cups.

"So.." 

Shadow opened his blue eyes to stare at the other and the satisfaction soon turned into anxiety as dread built up in him.

"You wanna talk about what happened..?" Red asked.

Shadow frowned.  He wanted to. He really wanted to. He wanted to talk about it. It confused him. He _needed_ to talk about it.

"Uh.."

Red stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. If it were Green or Vio, they would tell him it's okay if he didn't want to talk, but Red? The boy can be a little stubborn with getting them to talk.

"Ugh.. fine." Shadow crossed his arms and glared down at the tray and muttered.

"Hm?" Red tilted his head and Shadow repeated himself, slightly louder as he hissed. "Blue was being a dumbass!! And I'm angry!!" He kept glaring. "I'm probably going to get scolded by Green later for not helping, I'm  _ so _ betting Blue will or already  _ did _ rat me out." He muttered bitterly and Red nodded slowly as he pushed the tray away from the other.

Shadow appreciated that as he lied down sprawled on the floor and glared at the ceiling instead.

"What did Blue do this time?" Red asked, Shadow's ear twitched slightly. He can hear the exhaustion in the other's voice and it frustrated him even more. Not towards the boy, but the fact even  _ this _ exhausted the  _ chirpy _ boy.

"Just- it's not the usual.. Ugh.. just.." Shadow frowned. He liked talking. He hated feeling pity. And Red was _horrible_ at hiding pity. He can tell.

"I.. it confused me okay?"

"And…?"

Shadow let out a groan as he raised his arms up, using them to communicate his thoughts even more clearly. He was incredibly expressive and would use his hands a  _ lot _ to convey his emotions.

"Like- he just- Okay so you know how we were supposed to go on errands together because Green said so? Some bullshit about team building?" 

Red nodded, it was amusing. He giggled when he saw the duo groan and get frustrated over being paired up, especially for such 'stupid' tasks.

"Okay so- we went okay? Had to collect a bunch of wood, make bundles and shit for that cook- And I just- I talked. It was too quiet for me!! I Hated It!!" Shadow grumbled. "So I talked about anything and everything- then I started to talk about dragons, alright?"

"Mhm.." Red nodded slowly this time, processing what he said, especially his tone and gestures. Words can help inform him, but his actions are what helped him understand things a little better.

"Yeah so I kept talking and talking about them, at first he was… eh a listener I  _ guess _ . But then he got frustrated and.. We argued? It escalated and we fought?" Shadow frowned as he crossed his arms.

"And he just- Goddesses okay, he called me annoying okay? And it stung. But I don't get why  _ that _ stung. Like it wasn't as bad as..  _ you know _ .. but-" Shadow let out a hiss and he pulled his hair then face, his hands resting on cheeks, near his mouth.

His eyebrows connected as he looked at his shadowy friend with concern. Red noticed the other's eyes were unfocused grey that had red and blue shifting and changing, he was thinking about it. Overthinking it. He can tell it was racing in his mind by subtle twitches and changes in his face.

"I.. don't get why  _ that _ hurt. Why did it hurt?" Shadow sat up and Red stopped staring at his face, he faced him yet still didn't  _ look _ at him.  "I went through much  _ worse _ insults. I had to deal with  _ all _ of Hyrule's backlash and even some insults from him, why did  _ this _ hurt?" he asked with a groan as he crossed his arms and glared at the tray.

"Maybe.."

His ear twitched and he looked up towards the hero, he noticed the hero's eyes narrowing a little and the small hints of his mouth curving downwards as he let out a sigh.

"Maybe it's cause.. it's different coming from a friend than an enemy or strangers..?" Red continued and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"What I mean is," Red scratched his neck as he grinned sheepishly. "Maybe you're upset because he said it and he's your friend which makes it even  _ more _ hurtful."

Shadow raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. The quiet made him nervous, made him think he said something wrong. Red opened his mouth to ramble, to go off and talk about it, trying to explain his reasoning, but he was cut off as the shadow let out a loud cackle.

"Bahahaha! Me? Him?  _ Friends? _ Oh. Oh, that's  _ glorious _ , thanks for that. I needed a laugh." Shadow wheezed as he rubbed the corner of his eyes. Red pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm serious!!" He exclaimed and Shadow let out another laugh as he stared at him and it confused Red. His laugh sounded joyful and amused. Yet his face was nervous and confused. 

"How are you  _ serious? _ We-" Shadow's laugh died down, a nervous smile on his face as he shook his head, in denial. "We aren't friends. At all." He stated and Red fell quiet. His silence prompted him to continue.

"We aren't friends," Shadow repeated, this time with more confidence as if he was speaking facts he truly believed. "We  _ have _ our moments where we just put differences aside. But We're  _ not  _ friends." He explained, trying to make sense and find the words to explain whatever their bond was. Shadow frowned and then let out a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"He made it clear we aren't! And I say the feelings are mutual! I don't want his stupid friendship!!" He hissed and Red nodded slowly.

"Mm.." 

Shadow raised an eyebrow towards the boy, oh no.

He never liked it when he mumbled that sound, it always meant something upset him. He didn't want to upset the emotional boy, but he didn't want to lie to him.

"Are you being honest right now?" Red asked quietly.

Shadow gritted his teeth at this, he  _ also _ didn't like it when others questioned his honesty, especially when they're friends he trusts with his whole being. He tried to resist the urge to snap by reminding him of who he was and what his 'friendship' with that guy is. 

"Because I don't think you are." Red admitted and Shadow let out a scoff and crossed his arms.

"Who are you to talk?" He hissed and noticed the hero tense up. His tone shifting from snappy to calm, softening to the point he wanted to pat his back for this self-control he managed to build up.

" _ Reddie _ .. I'm sorry but.." Shadow sighed and slouched, he gave him a small hopeful smile yet Red can see the exhaustion he kept trying to control.  "Not everyone is just happy rainbows and flowers friends." He tried to make sense of it and Red raised an eyebrow. "I  _ know _ that.."

Shadow looked up and he saw the hero smile softly. "I know things aren't  _ always _ happy. I know there are ups and downs. I'm optimistic." Red nodded before sitting properly, his back no longer slouching as he grinned. "But I'm not ignorant. I know it's not always rainbows and flowers. I know, I'll try to make it close to it though."

"Ah.." 

He didn't know what to exactly say. If he was honest, he sometimes thought this guy was oblivious to the disasters around him. He knew Red as this kid who is quick to forgive, always trying to keep peace between their group, always a grin on his face that radiated innocence and warmth. It was hard to accept it. Honestly, he expected Red to be a timid boy that wouldn't approach him at all. 

Hell, he expected to only have Zelda and Vio to talk to, yet the moment he opened his eyes from that dang recovery, he saw Red on the bed next to him and he was informed by Vio that even though Red could have had his own room in the medical wing, he still chose to be with him. Red woke up around night time and they spent hours in the comfortable quiet that had little conversations that were cut off with them napping in between each talk. 

Point is, Red made him feel comfortable and warm and Shadow accepted that he is his equivalent of the sun, he didn't need that blazing ball of flames in space he just needed his friend.

Yet here they were, he thought he figured the boy out, but he apparently didn't. 

"I.. guess I was unfair to you. Thought you were all sunshine and stuff."

Red laughed and shook his head. "I'm not but I'd rather be someone that makes others feel warm than to be cold. I don't see the point in being pessimistic.." He shrugged.

"Bad things happen and that's okay. I'm not ignoring them, I just know I'm a little too sensitive to them." Red whispered softly, so soft it worried Shadow that it might break. Breaking hurts, he knows that from experience..

"I know I'm sensitive. I cry and laugh and everything at once. Being sensitive is  _ okay _ , but it does make things challenging.." Red sighed as he scratched his neck. "Last time I let my feelings.. control? Me? It almost had me killed and Blue had to drag me around and pull me back onto my feet." 

"Blue?  _ Really? _ I mean, I know you two were stuck together but.." Shadow trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

Red let out a lighthearted laugh, a bright grin on his face as he nodded. "Yes,  _ really _ . He can be a good friend when you need him." Red huffed as they went in a circle, going back to the topic at hand.

"Yeaaaaaah…" Shadow rolled his eyes, "Except, We aren't friends. Not enemies, not friends." He denied and Red opened his mouth then closed it repeatedly before humming.

"So frenemies?" He finally said and Shadow blinked and stared with surprise, tilting his head a little. "What…?"

"Friends but enemies at once." He tried to explain, "You're not specifically friends but not really enemies. You're not strangers but not ack.. acquaintances..? I think?" Red smiled sheepishly as he tugged on his hair, sweating a little at his little stutter.

"That word is so hard to say honestly." He said and Shadow nodded slowly, not really agreeing with that statement, more of trying to process what the other said. He did like it, it had a nice ring to it.

"But! It's the middle ground, I guess!" Red continued, his smile was more proud as he shrugged. The shadow hummed and nodded, still feels a little weird but can see what the other meant.

"I… see." 

Red beamed at that, somehow his smile was brighter than before and Shadow had to squint in suspicion, already expecting the other to say something that will either throw him off or make him go back to being a confused bewildered mess.

"Besides, I think Blue actually does think you're a friend." 

He was right, Shadow rolled his eyes and waved in dismissal. "Haaaah, have you forgotten the oh so many times he said 'If you look at me I will fight you do not I will stomp you with my hooves.'" He said, adding air quotation marks as he quoted the hero.

Red blinked, his smile falling as awe and shock overtook him as if he uncovered the world's greatest treasure. As quickly as his smile fell it came back and he tried to speak without wheezing.

"... Oh that's," Red paused as he bit his lip but a giggle slipped and Shadow pouted. 

"You're laughing? I'm being threatened and you're laughing?" Shadow hissed out dramatically, trying to sound offended but with exaggeration. Red laughed and shook his head.

"No! No no, it's that- that's an actual quote.. from this place we went-" Red giggled, confusing the shadow who tried to make sense of what the other meant.  "What."

"He was joking. That was a reference to that one jester-" Red turned into a giggling mess as he tried to explain. "Oh my Goddesses, I  _ knew _ he loved that skit. He denied it like you know.. a liar." He continued, throwing his own reference that Shadow didn't catch, before letting out a laugh.

".. Huh." Shadow mumbled, watching the hero fall on his back and turn into a giggling mess. His eyebrows furrowed and he stayed quiet, eventually, the laughter died down and Red was heaving on his back before letting out a blissful sigh.

He sat up and grinned at him. "Still though, I genuinely think he does." He persisted and Shadow gritted his teeth.

"Then why the fuck did he-" He paused and took a deep breath, pushing his bangs back as he frowned. "Sorry.. sorry for cursing again, ugh.. it's just.. I'm confused why I'm so- so.." He trailed off, clenching his jaw as he bared his teeth, but Red continued it for him.  "Angry?"

Shadow nodded with a pout on his face and whined. "Yeah!! It sucks." He groaned and Red tapped his chin with a hum.

"I  _ think.. _ " Red started and Shadow resisted the urge to groan again, he appreciated the other helping him but at the same time he just wanted to complain. "I got an idea of what you're feeling. Not sure but.. an idea." Red started and then paused.

"But before that," 

Shadow raised an eyebrow as Red stared at him with a look of neutrality, he didn't like that. He didn't like it when he couldn't tell what went on in the other's mind. "Can I ask you one question?"

  
  


He paused, eyebrows furrowing as he tilted his head, confused over what he wanted to ask. "Uh.. Yeah..? Sure?"

"If I'm right, you talked about dragons? Like a lot yeah?" Red started and Shadow nodded, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Mhm..?"

"And you really.  _ Really _ . Like dragons..?" Red continued, staring way too intensely that it bothered the creature of darkness who began to sweat, despite what he said being harmless.

"Yeah..?" Shadow said and Red gave one nod with a 'HM.' as if he was going to ramble about some conspiracy theory that Shadow didn't want to hear. "What's the point of th-"

"Ah. Alright okay, I got it." Red nodded again, cutting him off only to fall quiet for a moment, Shadow raised an eyebrow at that. 

"Got what..?" Shadow trailed off, waiting for him to continue.

"I think, correct me if I'm wrong," Red said quickly, adding a disclaimer and Shadow gave him a nod and thumbs up, after that Red sighed before starting to talk. Almost nervous to voice his thoughts.

"But.. I think you're upset because you were talking about something important to you." Red started, he waited a little for Shadow to correct him but when the other did nothing but nod, the hero continued.

"But because you got dismissed by someone who is, ironically, a friend, therefore, someone important to you." He started and Shadow cringed a little. "It hurt, that hurt you." Red paused a little and Shadow took that opportunity to correct him.

"But we're  _ not _ friends."

"If you're not then," Red raised an eyebrow. "Why would you talk about something so close, so important, to you to someone who you didn't think of as a friend?" He asked and Shadow's eyes widened before narrowing as he opened his mouth to deny it but the words came out jumbled.

"No, I- we- no.." He frowned and Red smiled softly and that made Shadow groan out of the frustration of being cornered. "Ugh…"

Red beamed at that, one point for him! He took a deep breath as he tried to continue and Shadow didn't stop him.

"So.. you're upset cause your  _ friend _ said something important to you is annoying. Which hurts you because you wanted to share it with them. I guess?" Red summarized and...

And It _did_ make sense, he hated to admit it but it did. Shadow frowned as he nodded slowly, humming before sighing. "That… I can see that." He agreed.

"I guess if, even though it is  _ far-fetched _ , if I say he's my friend and yeah that did… hurt." Shadow frowned and then rubbed his neck. "I just.. It sucks because I wanted to talk about it and.. now I feel I shouldn't since it's 'annoying'." He trailed off, his tone softening as he frowned.

"I don't think you should stop." Red tried to reassure and Shadow was ready to try to argue on it.

"But-"

"No, like listen, being annoying is normal," Red said quickly, trying to speak, but then cringed at his choice of words and Shadow seemed to also react the same towards it.

"Huh???? What the hell??" Shadow said with a half-smile and Red pouted.

" _ Okay that was a weird way to say it- _ but! What I mean is.." Red admitted with a sigh before sitting properly and tried to speak his thoughts more clearly.

"Annoying is something that  _ shouldn't _ be looked down on." He said with a shrug.

"Like if I'm being honest I say  _ I'm _ annoying and I think that's very  _ cool! _ It means I'm passionate over something and I'm  _ proud _ of that!!" He beamed and Shadow tilted his head at this.

"Come to think of it, is it  _ really _ a bad thing?" Red asked.

The question made Shadow pause and try to think. Trying to find a reason to why  _ is _ it called a bad thing. Why is it considered a bad thing. While he wondered internally over it, Red voiced out his thoughts on it.

"People call someone's laugh annoying and that's their happy noise!!!" Red started as he counted on his fingers, "People say talking excitedly about something they love over and over is annoying?" He pointed out another thing and he gave Shadow a nod before continuing.

"Their clothes, their interests, their style, their voice, their personality. So many things get called annoying, So many things that are  _ harmless _ ." Red huffed. "So  _ maybe.. _ " 

"Maybe being annoying isn't  _ really _ a bad thing." He hummed, "Maybe being annoying just means we adore something a lot and that's  **_good_ ** ." He trailed off and smiled softly as he focused on the shadow, who was staring with wide eyes and a gaping mouth that slowly turned into a small smile as well.

"To have something you love that much? Is it really a bad thing?" Red asked and Shadow let out a snicker before sighing. "I… guess not." He answered and Red nodded in approval.

"Cause it's not. It's a  _ good  _ thing. I adore it." He beamed. "People can call me annoying and I'll just-" he paused, tapping his chin. "Uh.. WINK! I think. I need a good pose.. but I'll just say THANKS I KNOOOOW!" Red exclaimed and Shadow raised an eyebrow, amused over the boy's enthusiasm.

"Huh.." Shadow grinned before sighing. "I guess that's.. a good way to look at it.." He hummed.

"I like that thought.." Shadow admitted, "I don't think I'll accept it  _ that _ quickly, I still kinda think it's not that good.. so it will take time for me to.. adjust to that mindset?" He continued and Red nodded. "But, I'll try so.. thank you."

"That's fair, but! You better know!! That you liking and talking about something a lot means you're passionate over it and I find that endearing!!!" Red huffed and Shadow let out a cackle.

"Well I wouldn't say  _ that _ . But-" Shadow jumped to his feet, his hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest. "FUCK YEAH I'm ENDEARING BITCH!" He yelled and for once Red didn't comment on the language.

"HECK YEAH YOU ARE!!" Red cheered and Shadow grinned.

* * *

Across the hallway, in the room next door.  Vio stared at his paper, ink spilled after getting jump-scared by the two's sudden yelling.

"... Why are the walls so thin.." He mumbled as he rummaged for another paper and start rewriting his notes. "This is what I get for letting Red help Shadow instead of me huh. This is my punishment, huh. How dare."

* * *

"Hah!" He laughed and then his smile faltered a little. "Heh.. Mm.." 

They both frowned, yet for different reasons. The hero's was out of concern and compassion for him while the shadow's was out of sadness and frustration.

Shadow's ears bent slightly downwards as he sighed. "I just.." He rubbed his face and groaned. "Goddesses… I.. I just.. it still makes me.. angry.. like I get what you said about it and all but.. I'm still.." Shadow grumbled quietly and Red waited for him to finish, to find the words, but when the Shadow didn't and sat back down with crossed arms, Red figured it was time to help him navigate through these thoughts.

"Are you angry over the word or angry that  _ he  _ said it?" He asked, watching the shadow tense up for a moment and grit his teeth before mumbling out an answer.

".. That he said it." Shadow whispered and bared his teeth once more as he glared at the plate and then rolled his eyes. "Like it's not _just_ that. Like, screw you I'm your shadow, I'm the one who followed and was with you for  _ all _ of your life. So why the hell do I feel like no matter what I do or say it will always be looked  _ down _ on." Shadow said with a hiss as he gritted his teeth and Red frowned.

"Like I'm  _ trying _ here." He hissed out, throwing his hands up as he ranted. "I'm trying to be a good friend and teammate! But it seems like no matter what he won't trust or like me!" He yelled and if he didn't catch the hero briefly tense up and catch the fact little hints of magic started to wrap around his fingers he wouldn't have stopped.

With a deep breath and closed eyes, he clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to regain his composure and when he did, he continued his rant with a more levelheaded mindset. "And I say screw that I don't need his approval!" He huffed and frowned.

"But.." Shadow scratched his neck, "It does suck that it feels like I'm.. yeah.." He gestured vaguely to it.

"Honestly though," Red pushed the tray further away so he can move and then scooted to sit beside the shadow, nudging him with his shoulder and Shadow grinned at the gesture. "You trying is good enough. Blue is just like that."

"I.. don't get it." Shadow blinked. "No like- I get trying is good enough but why  _ is _ he like that I mean-" He raised an eyebrow and Red sighed.

"You noticed it too, hm?" Red grinned and Shadow nodded slowly. "Blue struggles with talking. He's too prideful to tell you about feelings..? He never talks about these things.. Honestly even I  _ still _ don't really get him." He admitted with a sigh and Shadow almost patted his shoulder if it weren't for the small grin on his face.

"But.." Red trailed off, "I know he doesn't  _ genuinely _ mean bad things." He said before turning to face Shadow with a stern look that didn't fit the baby-faced boy as he spoke up. 

"It doesn't excuse it, though!" Red stated. "He needs to tone it down and realize he can't just say anything like that and expect others not to get hurt." He continued with a nod. 

"But I also know that he can.. be difficult to deal with, his moods and all..?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "So I know it can be confusing to anyone who didn't  _ already  _ figure out how he.. works? So it makes sense for you and others to get frustrated with him."

"You.. what?" 

Red laughed a little and then sighed."He does  _ not _ know how to talk to people, at all." he explained and it caused the other to stare with confusion. 

"He tries his best but he gets a little  _ too _ blunt or a little too confident, which does lead to people getting offended or think he's insensitive." Red pointed out and he understood that. He did get to see certain mishaps and all, so he can see what Red is saying.

"But he  _ isn't _ , he just doesn't  _ realize _ it until too late and tries to push through." He sighed. 

"So you're saying he doesn't know how words affect others?" Shadow tried to summarize and Red shook his head.

"No, no. He  _ does _ but at different.. pace? Like I dunno.. like, he  _ knows _ how words can hurt and he  _ does _ understand these things. But the thing that makes him not realize it is because he takes whatever you say.. as what you say."

Red tried and struggled with his words, struggling as much as Shadow struggled to try to make sense of whatever he just said.

"Annnnd you lost me." 

Red laughed and scratched his neck. "Like, Blue doesn't catch things unless you tell him? If you say 'hey I like this' sarcastically he would think you're genuine  _ UNLESS _ he knew you well enough? If not, he will take what you say as what you meant and go on with his day."

Shadow nodded slowly but didn't say a thing as he watched Red continue rambling without stopping and tried to keep up with him.

"But when you  _ don't  _ give him an actual answer. Like it was vague or so, he will pick up on it. He has way too good of a gut feeling but the problem is he doesn't know  _ where _ exactly he goes wrong."

"So.." Red trailed off, "He'll just- suffer in one place wanting to know what he did that caused this mess but struggle with his inability to communicate." He shrugged and Shadow almost felt pitiful towards the hero he fought with. His ears perked up as Red let out a quiet laugh and shook his head.

"Goddesses, the times I found him just pacing trying to think of where he went wrong in a conversation and getting way too upset over a little mistake- I mean that's a mood, I do that too so I get him." He trailed off once more and laughed sheepishly, but his laughter died down and with a sigh, his ears bent downwards and Red crossed his arms.

"But I actually say it out loud. Blue  _ doesn't.. _ he stays quiet. Heck, sometimes he straight up ignores me and pushes us away because of these mistakes. Sometimes he gets defensive and we just have to give him space, it's frustrating cause I want to help him." Red complained, that made the shadow pause with surprise.

"You're  _ angry _ towards him?" Shadow blinked. "You  _ rarely _ get angry, oh God-" 

"No no, I'm not angry at him." Red panicked, raising his hands up to his chest with his palms facing the shadow. "I'm just sad cause it gets hard to understand him, but that doesn't mean I like him any  _ less _ . We're all just.. built a little differently. Some things I can do he can't, some things he can do and I can't. It does make things a little difficult but that doesn't mean it's  _ not _ worth it."

Red grinned before pointing towards the shadow. "Like you and Vi! You two, you have your struggles but…?" Red trailed off and Shadow's confusion turned to understanding as his mouth hung gap a little. 

"Some struggles and fights but we still try because we both still care- I think," Shadow said then hurriedly continued and added a disclaimer. "I..  _ think _ . If he doesn't I'm going to pretend I never admitted I care about Vi." Shadow scoffed and Red rolled his eyes.

"We both know he does, shush." Red laughed and Shadow snickered, yeah they did know he likes him. "But yes, we all have our fights and things that make life challenging for us. But it's gonna be okay in the end. That includes Vio, you, me, and Blue." Red hummed.

"Life is a challenge to all of us and that also includes him. Honestly, he's just prideful. He hates showing he messed up. He doesn't like admitting he messed up." He trailed off and then pointed his index finger up as he continued and talked with confidence as if he spoke facts.

"But it gets obvious he beats himself up internally." He nodded and Shadow frowned before slapping his forehead and pushing his bangs up as his eyes widened.

"Oh my Din, Vio  _ does _ that! He just goes quiet for a little while whenever he feels like shit." Shadow exclaimed and then paused. "But he doesn't push us? Away? He just makes it clear he needs some quiet support.. I think." He hummed.

"And they claim they have nothing similar in personality." Red scoffed as he shook his head. "Only difference is Vio can control his emotions and step away, Blue gets overwhelmed and heated."

"But.. He won't tell us his emotions, unlike Vi after giving him some space, I don't get  _ why _ he doesn't open up about emotions other than maybe pride? But he doesn't."

"So.. if he doesn't tell you? How do you know??" The purple-haired boy asked and Red grinned, almost expecting him to ask that.

"Look for other ways." Red beamed as he poked the other's nose, Shadow blinked as he rubbed his nose then looked back at Red. "I know Blue likes me because he's always there when I need someone. I know he likes Green because he helps him out with laundry and cleaning up.. Or Green helps him since it's always Blue who does them.." Red stated then paused and his eyebrows furrowed as he muttered a huh.

"Which is..  _ something _ cause he rarely lets anyone help. Something about us not doing it right.. huh.." Red continued but Shadow brushed that off and asked another question.

"So you know how he feels by what he does instead of what he says?"

"Yup!"

"Huh.."

Shadow frowned and he can tell that the other is overthinking it. Red can tell the other questioned his logic. "And I know one hundred percent he  _ does _ like you." He hummed.

"I don't see it." Shadow raised an eyebrow and Red smiled before facing away from the shadow and focused on the tray. They both stayed silent and Shadow slowly followed his gaze and stared at it with utter loss until Red spoke up.

"He baked that cake." He pointed towards it. "He actually asked about the recipe and kept practicing it until he got it right."

"There's no way-"

"Shadow, none of us like this cake and Blue hates it with pure  _ passion _ , he says it's too sweet even for him but he  _ rarely _ eats sweets. The only one who likes this sugar monstrosity is you." Red laughed and Shadow's grin widened yet he still stared at it with disbelief.

"H.. Well dang."

"Yup! So I won't take you denying this." Red beamed, proud of himself for getting through to the creature of darkness.

"Ah.. thanks.. I guess." Shadow grinned as he tugged on his bangs.

"You're welcome!!" Red smiled back towards him, pushing himself off the floor. He patted the other's head, ruffling his hair a little, before grabbing the tray.

"Now excuse me, I got a Blue to check on," he laughed as he balanced the tray in one hand while the other waved in dismissal. "Knowing him he's probably bouncing his leg while lost in his mind overthinking it  _ or _ trying to break a dummy to get his frustration out and mind off of it." He grinned as he shot the purple-haired boy finger guns before walking towards the door.

"Haah! Alright!" Shadow grinned and then smirked as he floated towards the door and called out to him in a sing-song voice. "Tell him I said thank you for the cake."

"You just want to embarrass him, huh?" Red yelled back from across the hallway.

"Guiltyyyy~!" Shadow cackled as Red pouted in his direction.

"Devil." 

"Takes one to know one Reddie!" Shadow retorted and Red let out a gasp.

"Excuse me, I'm an angel!" He cried out and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"A gremlin angel!" He corrected and this time Red didn't cry out, instead he laughed and nodded.

"You know it!!"

Shadow watched him leave, a small smile on his face. He floated down and then stood there for a little while.

Annoying.

It confused him. For a word that always had negative connotations behind it, maybe being it isn't such a bad thing. Maybe, being it isn't a bad thing.

He jumped onto his bed, arms spread out, as he stared up.

Maybe he is annoying. Maybe he can get on the other's nerves. Maybe talking too much about something can get annoying.

Shadow's ear twitched as he heard a subtle knock and a whisper he barely caught. He sat up as the door cracked a little open and Green popped his head in, beaming at him and he didn't know if he preferred the disappointed leader or the mysteriously pleased leader. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey!!"

Shadow almost tensed up, expecting the cheerful tone to shift to disapproval as he gets scolded for not helping. "Oh- Green, you're back?" He tried to change the focus, get it off of him.

"Mhm! Ran into Blue on the way back." Green said and Shadow can feel the color drain from his face. "By the way, heard you finished early-"

Shadow blinked as he tilted his head. "Huh..?" He grinned and Green rolled his eyes.

"The bundles of wood you needed to take to Arcy?" Green reminded, "Blue told me you two divided the work and you finished early and left. I don't  _ like _ the fact you left  _ but _ I get that with the sun and all." He trailed off and Shadow's ears perked up as his eyes widened. 

"Oh! Yeah!! Yeah, I _did_ finish!!" Shadow lied through his teeth and Green nodded. "Anyways we might go have dinner with Zelda later so clean up, kay?"

"I'm  _ always _ clean." Shadow scoffed and Green narrowed his eyes, staring at him with disappointment as he quirked an eyebrow. Shadow's prideful grin fell, he whistled innocently and avoided looking at him. After moments with Green drilling holes into his head, Shadow groaned and gave in.

"Alright I'll  _ clean _ up."

With that their leader left him alone, the door shut quietly behind him, and Shadow lied back down on his bed. Almost surprised at the fact the other covered for him for bailing even though he knew the other hated not taking his rightful credit and chance to show off.

He let out a scoff and grinned.

Maybe he is annoying. Maybe their weird 'friendship' can be annoying.

But maybe..

Maybe being annoying isn't a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> It issss what it issss. This Has Been In My Drafts For A Long Time Oml.  
> Anyways Shadow and Red rights!!


End file.
